Virginia
"Everything can be overcome when using the right words. If you need to kill someone with a sword to achieve your goal: you're a fool. If you need a spell to convince your enemies of your worth: you're a coward. If you tried diplomacy and it didn't work: you didn't use the right words." Virginia'''' Virginia is a human cleric who met Calenor on a mission in Ironmar. Background She is from the free city of Tamor, lying south of Feyburn and the Kingdom of Rubia. She has been living in a wayside temple near the city since age 21. That is when she joined the church of Fharlanghn, the god of roads, and she has been training as a cleric ever since. Journey of Maturation At age 31, when her training was finished, Virginia left Tamor to embark on her Journey of Maturation. It is common, but not required among clerics of her temple to leave and try to find their footing in the world. It is expected of them to go as far as possible and see as much as possible, gain experience by helping travelers in need, and spread the word of Fharlanghn. After several years they return and share their experiences with the clerics who stayed home. Virginia has been on her Journey for 3 years now, riding mostly alone. She spent her time on the Western border of the Minthras Imperium, helping villagers with small tasks they couldn't handle. She has rarely asked for money, and has only accepted as much to keep herself fed and to be able to afford modest accommodations. Most of her expensive equipment she received as a parting gift from her temple. Joining the Faultless Arrow When the news of impending war between Rubia and the Minthras Imperium Imperium reached her, she decided it's unwise to stay near the border any longer, and she headed north to Cascadia. Reaching the capital city, Ironmar, she just about ran out of money; so even though she didn't trust the dwarf, Naurim, she took on a job from him to help him reclaim his family brewery. And, as expected, she and her companions were betrayed by him. They did acquire some gold, however, and Virginia also acquired the friendship of the wizard Calenor. After taking on an additional couple of small requests in Ironmar, Calenor invited Virginia to travel with him to Surujabâzar, and meet his companions. Impressed by Calenor's immense knowledge of arcana, Virginia was looking forward to meeting his like-minded friends, and she agreed to accompany him. Early years Virginia rarely speaks about her childhood or her life as a young adult, and even when compelled to share something, she speaks with evident sadness in her eyes. She joined the temple of Fharlanghn at the age of 21, much older than her peers. She didn't have any possessions other than the dirty clothes on her when she reached the temple on her way to Tamor, and the clerics gave her shelter. It is unclear what happened to her before that night. She evidently came from the North, most likely from Rubia. From what she has shared, some tragedy befell her family right before she left, and this tragedy likely invloved soldiers of the Queen. Virginia is adamant that she is not wanted by Rubian law, nevertheless, she has been unwilling to enter Rubia ever since. Values Partly because of her training as a cleric of Fharlanghn, the peaceful god of roads, and because of her early life experiences with unjust Rubian soldiers, Virginia has an aversion towards violence. She does realize the need for defending herself and her companions, but she very much prefers helping them fight or hindering their enemies to directly harming someone herself. And if a fight is possible to avoid entirely by diplomacy or charm, even better. A human in her prime and a trained cleric, she has immense wisdom and cannot stand stupid and ill-mannered creatures. She has a hard time adjusting to the mannerisms of The Faultless Arrow. However, Virginia finds solace in the fact that The Arrow helps those in need, and her ruffled nerves are usually calmed by her conversations with her more eloquent companions. Leaving the Faultless Arrow On her last adventure with the Faultless Arrow, she lived through a life-changing experience. She has found out her god, Fharlanghn was lying to her: the creator of all life was a beautiful, benevolent creature, who was destroyed by the other gods: her only remains in Virginia's day were the Sorrow. After being tormented by the thought of his god misleading her for several weeks, she decided killing the Sorrow was the only sensible option. However, the Sorrow wasn't the only thing destroyed that day: the entirety of Virginia's beliefs was overturned. Virginia couldn't stand the happiness and celebration of the unsuspecting people in the Imperial City, and she left the party without saying goodbye. Her destination was Eremus Minor, the land ravaged by the destruction of the Sorrow. Her goal was to find peace, or at least answers, from the only god that was ever honest: Vecna. Plot for Divinity Her quest for answers soon turned into anger towards the Gods who lied to her and all mortals so that they can feed on their reverence. Vecna, God of Secrets saw potential in Virginia's craving for punishing the Gods and together they hatched a plan. Vecna will make sure that the Gods charge Virginia and The Faultless Arrow with retrieving the essence of the Sorrow so that it can be redistributed equally among the Gods. Vecna gave Virginia the means to hide her real thoughts even from the Gods and tasked her with diverting all the essence to him, making Vecna the most powerful deity. But he underestimated Virginia, who soon came up with an audacious plan of her own: to take the essence fro herself and ascend to divinity. She almost succeeded with her plan, but her former comrades allied with the Gods and unleashed an Edict on her, which utterly destroyed her.Category:People